


All that is meant and kept

by randomdwarfgirl



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader!Insert, fili - Freeform, mature content, sexual scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdwarfgirl/pseuds/randomdwarfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved him, but lately a rise in tension between you could be felt. You knew the cause... you just couldn't speak of it. Cause speaking of it, made it real. And brought it so much closer. </p>
<p>--x--</p>
<p>A request for a dear friend on tumblr. A ReaderxFili or FilixReader whichever you want.<br/>I know stories like these aren't always appreciated, but don't judge me alright. I love writing them *shrug* Also this is unbeta'ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that is meant and kept

**Author's Note:**

> As said this is unbeta'ed, if mistakes are found please point them out!  
> Also kudo's is love. Comments means hugging. Big time hugging.

Not everything is meant to be rose colored. That is the way of life. Though your life so far had been pretty close to being rose colored. To all good things, life liked to say; Here be the end. Deal with it. And this happened to you as well. For just as you had thought your life to be complete, house, forge, health, luck and above all love. The love of a man who was just, strong, proud, loving with a streak of possessiveness and who kept all of his promises. A man that could comfort you, with a single touch; a single word. A single promise. Cause he meant them all and kept them all. 

But to this, to this wonderful man; Life decided to say to you; here be the end. 

There was probably a word for this. A word for this thing that the both of you had going on. This suppressing and refusing to say what was truly on the mind. But with nails biting down into the flesh of his shoulder, down, down, down his back. Without a doubt leaving deep angry red gashes; Fili couldn’t bring himself to care. Not at the moment at least. Whatever this thing was, this angry, hot blooded passionate thing, between the two of you was. He needed it, like he needed the bloody air that he dragged in with his lungs.  
There was probably a reason, why he relished in the pain that you brought to him with your nails and teeth. Maybe cause the look on your face, the gaze in your eyes, is what made everything alright again. His lips sealed themselves over yours, the lips that only moments ago made him lose his temper; pin you down, and heatedly claiming them, forcefully shutting you up, cause you were stubborn. Words did not work with you, only actions did. 

_You had been getting sick of this. Sick of constantly having to do the same thing over and over again when he came home. Bite your tongue and suppress what you thought. Voice what you feared. Time and time again you had pleaded for him to at least take his boots of at the door… Small little things that piled up and up. And you had small quarrels, all couples did. But lately they had increased. A tension rising between the two of you. And though you both ignored it… Both of you knew what the reason was. And normally you praised yourself for being able to suppress it, but today… Today, when he had gotten home, the fact that he had left a trail of mud through the small house you shared had set you off. Like the wizards damn fireworks if you will._

_Raised voices had led to shouting. Shouting to growls and snarls. And soon, you had tried to make your way out of the room shouting about cleaning. But he hadn't let you leave.  
  
 _No he had pulled you tight and hard against his body, demanding that you’d calm down, listen, and stop acting like a fire cracker. While you had snarled at first, his lips on yours had shut you up. For a bit. And then you tried to push. For though it was something like mud, the true reason behind why you reacted like this, the true reason for that tension… could not be solved by kisses.__

_But Fili was Fili. And what the two of you had was twisted, but beautiful. It was dangerous, but true and honest as well. And though Fili had a silver tongue, his actions still spoke loudest and most clear. And his kisses particularly shouted at her. If he needed to get something across, kissing worked._  
  
It had worked this time again as well. 

Fili’s kisses always worked. But his kisses led to so many other things. They led to nails and hands, fingers dragging, tearing and destroying clothing, buttons, buckles and belts. All but not relenting till their quest for skin was fulfilled. And when the reward of skin was felt, it would still not be enough. For like a the nature of their race was, all that one could have of something, one would always want more off. And like him, you always wanted more. 

And you took more. Forcefully. “You, damn spoiled prince ling… h-ha.. Always, always getting what you want.“ Your hiss was broken off, weak and it made him smile, almost in triumph, for deep down both you and him knew only he could reduce you to this. Could steal your breath and words. And he loved having that power, and he loved that when it came down to it, only he was on your mind. Though he knew your accusation went deeper, now was not the time for talking. If the straining in his pants were any indication. Hell, there would be no talking for a while.

A sharp hit to his side however, had the breath knocked out of him, his center of gravity failing him as he felt the rolls twisted, legs, more slender then his wrapping around his own, deftly immobilizing him as a body pinned his own down. And pinned down it was, right there on the floor of your kitchen, the fire above which a pot was slowly warming for soup gave a interesting light. The shadows on your bodies just adding to the sight that he made pinned beneath you. 

Fili let out a laugh, a breathless laugh. A dark laugh. “Kitten can never lay down and take it can she now…” he purred out, his eyes raking over ripped bodice, your breasts having long fallen out, now even more so. And he licked his lips, teeth eager to wrap around one perked up nipple. Drawing more moans and wanton please of your lips. 

But for the moment control was no longer his… 

It was yours. 

And by the look in your eyes, you had no desire or wish to hand it over back again. Not in the slightest and he felt his whole body hum with a sudden heat. Your hips, tilting and rolling ever so slightly against his. Your eyes raked the handsome image that he made below you. All golden hair sprawled out, a mixture of braids and half loose braids and it spilled; and it was handsome. Skin dirty and sweaty from working at the forge all day, and warm; oh so delightfully warm. 

You made a mental note to yourself that it was from now forth your mission to catch him off guard when he would just get home from the forge. Today had been accidental, but today learned, that this. This you could get used to. Cause as you leaned down, your tongue dragging up the side of his neck, your fingers fisting into his tunic and deftly working it off, you realized you loved the taste of his skin on your tongue. Maybe a bit more then you normally did. A sharp hiss left your lips as his hands were on your hips now, pushing your skirt up further and further. Not stopping till it was bundled and perched up on your hips, no longer in the way. Then nails scratched angrily down your thighs, the sting making you hiss in pleasure. Lips pressing to his, and then your lips met in a heated and ravishing kiss. 

With teeth scraping teeth, and tongue rubbing against tongue. Chasing, hunting only to be chased and hunted moments later by the other. The nails that had first dragged so angrily down your thighs were now massaging soothingly. As if to apologize for earlier misbehavior. And as the kiss lingered on you found yourself gasping, needing air. Yet not breaking apart cause you didn’t want to. Lingering on, cause his lips on yours were so right. Like it was the only right thing in the world. For your tongue rubbing against his and his against yours felt like the two of you were trying to drag the other their love out of their body. Take it for their own. And while all that sounded ridiculous, for dwarves were not that romantic! Or so elves would say. You were. Deep, deep down. 

Breaking apart, you felt your lips part and your lungs greedily soak in the air that you had been denied. Or the one that Fili had been stealing away. Either would do. You realized idly how in your wild kissing your hands had managed to open his shirt, sweat soaked you didn't care, it was open and honestly; that was all that mattered. Your hands lingered over his chest, his abs, memorizing, like always. Checking if anything had changed which of course it hadn't… But you always made sure. A push of his hips upwards had you gasping and grinding back against him. There were no words spoken. Thoughts of the bedroom weren't even there. Not like you would make it there anyway, cause as a challenge to his upward thrusts you were grinding back against him as well. Big strong calloused hands took your breasts into hand and squeeze, making your body hunch forward, into the familiar touch. The safe touch as a moan fell of your lips. The angle to which your hips grinded against his, changing. Tearing a moan of your lips. And seriously you were starting to soak now. Groans rising from deep within his chest, just setting your groin on fire it seemed. Eager for something to put out the burn with. Something only Fili could give you. A light tug at your breasts brought you closer again and your lips were inches away from his, your eyes meeting his blue one’s. Which were wide and filled with lust, passion; desire.  


“Enough with the teasing I would say.”

The growl that escaped him had you agreeing in a breathless nod. When his voice got like that there really wasn't any chance for you to fight whatever it was that he was demanding. He would get it. There were hasty movements, both of you nearly fumbling and tearing off whatever offending pieces still were in the way. In which case were your underclothing which was simply ripped off. Your dress with ripped bodice was allowed to stay. It would not be in the way. Far to impatient to get off his pants having them shoved down far enough to allow his manhood to sprang free was enough for both of you now. A chance to take back the lead he was not allowed though. Cleverly grasping his manhood you stroked. Familiar and experienced. Drawing grunts of his lips within no time. He was yours, and you knew him like the back of your hand, and that went for this as well. Soon his hand entangled in your hair, pulling you closer and meshing lips once more against you, back in the straddling position, you were pressed up against him, working him till he lay back on his chest, your body hunched over his. 

Nipples of your breast stroking against his hard chest, the simple small movement sending shivers up your spine. Making small sparks dance across your spine. His tongue, slipped and eased out of your mouth. It was messy, just as the both of you were now by no doubt and you would have pulled away. If it hadn't been for two thick fingers slipping inside of you. The action, though so often done before, with the element of surprise had your one arm on which you had been leaning give out. Your chest now to his, as your hand falter. His fingers knowing how to move inside of you, easily reducing you to a mess on his chest, eagerly pushing back. “Hm, so wet for me already.” The voice is full of smug, and you tempt to point out that he himself is straining and rock hard against your thigh but so far only moans fall of your lips. Your teeth instead settle into the joint spot of neck and shoulder drawing a satisfying hiss from him. Free hand gripping your hip tight. “Alright, alright kitten, the message is clear.” His voice is low, husky… wrecked.  
Near the end himself. 

With some minor moving about he’s poised at your entrance, and by now you are indeed so wet that it’s enough for him to allow you to slip down his shaft with only a bit of difficulty. He’s still wide, and you will possibly always feel the stretch that his length gives you when entering but the pleasure it gives is good. So the mild burn, is nothing to you. Nothing except if not a bit pleasurable. Okay, a fair amount pleasurable. Fully filled till the point that it was close to being too much a low groan escaped him. You heard him murmur something about ‘tight’ and it made you smile. Like a cat you stretched forward, hands slipping up all the way till they were on the floor besides his head. The stretch had your body against him once more and with soft rocking you started to move against him. 

Teeth grazed over the skin of your jaw, your neck, biting. Nipping. Marking. It was delicious, it was Fili. Fili leaving marks for you, leaving marks to make you remember him by. Marks to show everyone who you belonged to. And as always you let him. Your own marks being made by nails biting down into his skin. It did not take long for the rocking of your bodies became more demanding, more needy.  


More desperate. There were hushed whispers, which turned to dark promises, heated threats and desperate confessions. Intensifying with the pleasure spreading throughout your bodies. More and more, building to something big that would no doubt blind your mind for a while…  
With a power that you only had ever seen in his body, cause your eyes had always been only on him, he sat up, bringing you up with him, the change of the way you straddled him send his cock even deeper inside of you. It tore a scream of your lips as your fingers entwined in his hair, pulling lightly while your face buried itself in his neck. By power of his hands alone you felt yourself lifted and brought down again. That control you had fought so hard for, that you had maintained for so long was now his all over again. And though you could pretend to care, you didn’t. If there was any man you gladly let yourself be dominated by… it was Fili. “Fili… Fili.” You didn’t hold back the broken sound of your voice whispering his name over and over again like it was a chant. A mantra. A prayer to someone. What you were praying for was kept silent. His voice kept you with him, kept you focused on him and only him. “Fuck.. so close… let it go kitten… “ You shuddered, his voice dark. You could feel his length inside you throb and you knew how close he was. “Only if you follow me… “  
  
There was a breathless laugh. “Promise.” A beautiful breathless laugh that was yours. That mended your heart and at the same time broke it into many pieces. With a shudder and a thrust that seemed to go deeper than any of the other thrusts before you came. Somewhere in the back of your mind you registered screaming his name and your nails pinning down hard enough into his shoulders to leave half moon marks, that would stay for a day or two to come. Your vision turned white and your body slummed against him, impossible to do anymore for all your muscles burned with pleasure. Beautiful and delicious pleasure. And as promised, with only one more push you felt his body tremble against you, wrecking and working its own way through an orgasm. You clung and held him all the way through, allowing fingers to ease and massage the back of his neck. Continuing to do as he allowed himself to fall back to the floor of your kitchen.  
  
Silence filled the room and nothing but your pants could be heard.  
  
And eventually does died down as well.  
  
His hands were still on your hips, and even as he was softening inside of you, he remained. Unmoving. There were still words that needed to be spoken. He gave a low chuckle though and you looked at him, chin resting against his chest. “Kept my promise.” You rolled your eyes but laughed, gently slapping his shoulder. “You did… you always do.” You admitted. And this was true. Never before had Fili broken a promise. It was a trait that you valued cause if he couldn’t do it, he wouldn’t say ‘I promise’. There was a pause and without really meaning to your hands tightened on the skin of his neck. Your eyes turning dark. Finally what had been meant to be said many times before came spilling. “Can you promise you will return to me then; that you will not die?” The moment that passed for him to obviously think of what you said was like eternity. “I promise. I do. We will be reunited again, and we will marry in Erebor-“ there was a pause and his hand cupped your cheek. The soft sweet gesture had you leaning in, purring.  
  
Purring like a kitten.  
  
His kitten

It brought a smile to your face, and his eyes took in your features. Mesmerizing. You were his, and as much as he hated to do so, he had to leave you behind. Though it was something he did with pain in his heart. And though he wished to say he had no choice, he had. But his pride and honor. His love for his family and his duty as heir, had willed him to take the choice. The choice that would part you from him. “I promise this, if you promise me, you’ll forever be mine, and not run off with any-“ he didn’t get to finish cause you were on him, biting his neck with a small rawr. “Fili~” he laughed. He knew you wouldn’t. Even if his name hadn’t been on the inside of your wrist, he knew you wouldn’t. But he should tease you while he could. “I am sorry for having to leave you behind, and if there was any way… “ the words trailed off, but you knew what he meant. “I know. But don’t be sorry. I know why you do this. And I cannot judge you for that. And as much as it hurts… I’m proud as well.”  
  
Your eyes peered down to his face. Taking in his features. Your fingers softly trailing the braids in his moustache. Before lacing behind his neck as you pressed your lips to his. Gently. Not unlike before. Your heart felt lighter. Less heavy. You wondered if it had been worth the wait… keeping your doubts, keeping this quiet for so long. But now it was out… And though voicing it indeed made it that much more real. That much closer… you had his promise. A soft chuckle left your lips as you rested your head on his chest again. “What?” you smiled, tracing his jaw, fingers playing with strands of golden hair.  
  
The love of a man who was just, strong, proud, loving with a streak of possessiveness and who kept all of his promises. A man who was stubborn and proud. Headstrong yet calm. A man who you wanted to spend all of your life with. And when you would reunite with him, you’d give life a big ‘in-your-face.’  
  
“Just thinking, that we’ve both been tense about this for weeks…” he snorted and shook his head. “Guess the fear of making it real was oen foolish for I’d have to face it wherever I wanted it or not.” He nodded. Silent. “True. Though, all that tension… admit, pretty darn good right?” You gave a grunt and then felt him tickle your sides.  
  
That night, you didn’t leave the warmth of the fire in the kitchen, neither of you wanting to break apart, and that was fine.  
  
Cause he would leave.  
  
You would keep loving him.  
  
And you’d reunite.  
  
Cause he gave you his promise. And that was all you needed to settle your doubts.  
  
-x-


End file.
